


Lips of an Angel

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline receives a call from a wrong number. Usually she'd ignore the person on the other end of the line but his voice was just too damn sexy to resist. A phone relationship ensues, even though they both apparently have partners. Smut Warning.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. There Must Be An Angel (Playing with my Heart)

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight...and yes I dreamt of you too._

_**Present Day** _

"You're late," she teased, after connecting his long-awaited call.

"Well, we have this thing called a time difference, love," he joked, his voice full of sleep. "It's the middle of the night in London."

"Well, I've been in bed for about half an hour, waiting for you to call," she purred. "It feels like forever since we last spoke."

"Trust me, I know," he groaned, and Caroline could sense his frustration. She knew exactly how it felt, once a week just never seemed enough to satisfy their mutual sexual appetite.

"I've missed your voice," she murmured, nestling further into the bed covers.

Tyler worked night shift sometimes and lucky for her it was one of those nights. Caroline never imagined she'd be the type to do this, but surely a little bit of phone sex didn't hurt? Well, that's what she'd been trying to tell herself.

"I've missed yours too, sweetheart," he replied, sincerely. She would never get tired of him calling her those pet names.

"Are you naked?"

"Grey boxers, how about you? Tell me you're wearing the red teddy?" He growled, his voice husky with desire. "You know that's my favourite."

"You've never even seen it," she murmured, the tingling sensations only he could cause, rippling through her body.

"I don't need to see it to know you look absolutely delectable, love."

"What if I told you I took it off five minutes ago because I was impatient," she cooed, looking at the discarded item on the floor next to her bed.

"I'd say I didn't think it could get any better, but you've made my day." Caroline squirmed excitedly in bed, excited for the ensuing orgasms she knew he could incite.

Another moment of guilt passed through her mind, briefly dampening her anticipation. Yes, she sort of had a boyfriend, but Caroline and Tyler's relationship was a mere shadow of its former self. He hadn't touched her in months and surprisingly she didn't care. The love they once shared was well and truly gone.

It had started promisingly when they began dating in college and she truly believed she loved him. However, their wealthy families had seen their union as a lucrative business partnership they could benefit from. Needless to say the pressure from their parents was enough to extinguish any of the remaining feelings they felt for each other. They'd decided it was easier just to fake their relationship.

Call them crazy but for some reason it seemed easier to keep up the ruse with their families, than deal with the ugly fallout they both knew it would cause. She'd lived a fairly solitary life since then, Tyler was a different story, hooking up with randoms, his sexual urges obviously too strong to ignore.

Caroline had always thought sexual addiction was weak and would never fall prey to it, until she answered her cell one fateful Sunday evening. She never knew that one cheeky Englishman could change all that.

_**3 months earlier** _

_It was a particularly boring Sunday night and Caroline was curled up on her couch wondering what she could do to liven it up. After flipping through the numerous channels and finding nothing remotely interesting on TV, Caroline had switched it off in a huff. She'd attempted to read her novel but it sat there discarded by her side after she lost concentration. Caroline considered calling Bonnie and Katherine for an impromptu outing but she couldn't be bothered doing anything that required her to remove her pyjamas._

_That hadn't stopped Tyler who was currently with his mates doing god knows what. He'd become increasingly distant and was out a lot, tonight was no exception, not that she really cared._

_Just then her cell rang, Caroline's ears pricked up immediately wondering who would be calling at this hour. She figured answering it might at least alleviate her boredom for a while. She consulted the screen noticing it was an overseas number and wondering who she knew in the country code 44. Given she had no idea where 44 was, Caroline figured she shouldn't answer but for some reason she connected, curious to see who it was._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello?" An unmistakably English accent, enquired. Caroline figured she knew which country code 44 was now. "Who is this?"_

_"You called me," she baulked._

_"Cleary," he shot back, without a beat. This guy had some nerve._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I asked you first," he replied, childishly._

_"How old are you, five?" She spluttered, close to hanging up on this overly arrogant ass. She didn't care if his voice was sexy as hell._

_"Who am I, how old am I? Anyone would think you had a little crush, love."_

_"You know, I have far better things to do with my time than entertain your immaturity, and don't call me love."_

_"Well, how can I call you anything else when you won't tell me your name," he persisted. Every fiber of her being was willing her to hang up on this anonymous idiot, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat in silence trying to decide what retort she should come up with. He could obviously sense her hesitation and continued talking. "I promise I don't bite."_

_"Well you'll excuse me if I don't believe an arrogant stranger," she scoffed, unimpressed._

_"What makes you think I'm arrogant?"_

_"Well this conversation is a pretty good indication. You've obviously got the wrong number," she muttered, knowing she'd entertained this guy for too long already. She pressed the end button decisively, realizing that was two minutes of her life she'd never get back._

_She decided to make some popcorn to break the boredom and try to decided what she could do in the meantime. After placing the saucepan on the stove, she folded her arms across her chest waiting for it to pop. Her phone rang again, scaring her briefly and making her jump in fright. She picked it up from the counter noticing the same number. What part of wrong number didn't he understand?_

_She connected, against her better judgement._

_"What part of wrong number didn't you understand?" She asked, repeating her earlier thoughts._

_"Well, I figured as much when a female answered my mate's phone."_

_"This is my phone."_

_"Okay, the phone I thought was his."_

_"So, why are you bothering me again then?"_

_"Honestly? I loved the sound of your voice," he confessed and she could tell he was smirking. Bastard. "I just wanted to hear it one more time." If Caroline was being honest she'd thought the same thing about him five minutes earlier._

_"I think this definitely constitutes stalking."_

_"Oh, come on, love, get to know me. I dare you."_

_"And why would I want to get to know some crazy phone stalker?"_

_"Well, for starters I'm all the way across the other side of the pond to do you any real harm."_

_"And that's the reason you think we should talk?" She drawled. "I think you need to improve your argument if that's the best you've got."_

_"Okay, how about you give me a chance to prove myself?" She rolled her eyes, was this guy serious? "Five minutes and then I'll leave you alone forever." She considered his proposal, realising just how bored she must be to entertain this weird scenario. It was only then she heard the loud pops from the stove that Caroline realised she'd forgotten all about the popcorn. She raced over; voicing her annoyance that he'd distracted her in the process. "You're giving me a complex."_

_"You distracted me and now my popcorn is going all over the place," she growled, eventually containing the flow._

_"How did you know popcorn was my favourite?" He chuckled into the phone, and Caroline didn't think she'd heard anything so sexy in her life, damn this guy. "I hope we're having salt."_

_"We're not having anything," she said, emphasising the word 'we're'. "I'm having icing sugar, salt and butter, if you must know."_

_"Why would you want to do that for? If you ask me that's just a heart attack waiting to happen."_

_"You realise insulting my popcorn toppings aren't the best way to get five minutes with me?"_

_"And yet we've already been talking for at least one," he replied, smugly. "So tell me why icing sugar?" Caroline realised that trying to argue was fruitless and although it was crazy she was kind of enjoying this random occurrence._

_"You know salty and sweet."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I think this going to take a while to explain."_

_Five minutes had turned into two hours, and two hours had turned into three months. They'd discussed everything over that period, from food tastes to favourite movies to more personal topics. He told her all about his loveless relationship and Caroline could of course relate. They'd spent hours discussing their similar situations, which had eventually lead to them talking about their shared frustrations, the lack of bedroom activity being one of them._

_This had of course lead to some raunchy encounters. She had been pleasured more times over the phone than all her times in person with Tyler. Now Caroline couldn't contain her excitement when she heard her cell phone ring. He was most definitely an addiction she didn't want to give up anytime soon._

_**Present Day** _

"So seeing as you're naked already, are your nipples hard?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, unable to find the words to elaborate.

"Yes they are," he murmured. "Imagine my mouth tugging on your left nipple, the other between my fingers. Does that feel good?" She rubbed her fingers across her erect nipples, imaging him sucking on one while tweaking the other.

"It does," she sighed, contentedly. Her skin was on fire at this stage as she imagined his tongue massaging her breasts slowly. "I love when you do that."

"How about when I let my mouth wander downwards, biting and sucking at your supple, creamy skin while my fingers do the same thing? Are you wet yet, love?"

"Saturated," she barely replied, her breath ragged, her fingers moving lower and penetrating her hot centre.

"Yes, you're dripping wet," he reiterated. "Imagine my fingers massaging your silky folds moving dangerously close to…" She didn't let him finish, only letting out a loud cry, knowing just where his fingers were heading.

"That's right, just let it all out."

"Tease," she whimpered, desperate for him to reach his destination.

"No need to call me names, love" he joked. "Now where were we? Oh that's right; I'm rubbing my fingers teasingly along your clit."

"God, yes," she cried, bucking her hips in response and delving her fingers in deeper, imagining it was him. She was nearer to climax, the sensations he was causing reverberating throughout her whole body.

"Does that feel good?"

"It feels fucking amazing," she bit out, the pressure becoming too much and knowing she was close to losing every remaining shred of control.

"I can tell you're close." Even though he was on the phone and miles away, Klaus could always tell when she was almost at breaking point. It was a gift that was for sure. "I want you to come for me, can you do that?" He growled his voice deep with longing.

She felt herself tighten and the waves of desire that had been steadily building exploded inside her. She cried out his name, shuddering with pleasure as the remnant sensations rippled through her body. She laid there for what felt like hours, when she finally heard his soothing voice through the phone.

"Alright, love?"

"More than alright," she panted, finally regaining her composure, albeit slightly. "You know what would make my day?"

"What's that?"

"If you take those boxer shorts off so I can give you some much needed attention," she grinned evilly, his distant groan only spurring her on more.

"Your wish is my command." She could hear him removing them, the delay only arousing her further. She licked her lips, anticipating her second delicious orgasm of the night.

Suddenly, she heard keys in the front door, realising Tyler had decided to come home early, typical. He always knew how to interrupt her fun. Although they were leading separate lives, Caroline didn't want him catching her engaging in phone sex.

"I have to go," she whispered into the phone frantically, desperate not to get caught in the act. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes haphazardly, her cell phone still firmly attached to her ear.

"Caroline, you can't just leave me hanging like that," he whined childishly, and she could tell he was frustrated. "You were just about to explain what you were planning to do to me, love."

"Someone's decided to come home," she hissed. "I'm sorry, baby."

"So am I," he said regretfully.

"I'll make it up to you next week, I promise," she added, hearing Tyler go into the bathroom, knowing she'd bought herself a few minutes at least.

"How about you make it up to me in person?" He asked, making her stop what she was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sick of this sneaking around," he explained. "I want to be able to see you in person, Caroline. I want to be able to kiss your lips and take you to bed and explore every inch of your body with my mouth. I want to be able to wake up next to you and know that I don't have to wait another week to hear your voice again."

"What are you saying?" She asked, dumbfounded by his sudden confession.

"I want you, Caroline, not just your angelic voice over the phone once a week."

"But, your girlfriend?"

"We broke up about six weeks ago," he admitted. "It was mutual, things haven't been right between us for a long time and I guess you could say what I thought was love, wasn't." She inhaled sharply thinking the same revelation had hit her not long ago about Tyler. 

"And you're choosing to tell me this now?" She shrieked, trying not to raise her voice.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated?"

"Obligated to do the same," he murmured. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

"And how is that?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love you, Caroline, and when I say that I mean real, hopeful love," he whispered, and she could sense the hesitation in his voice. 

If she was being honest, Caroline had started to have the same feelings months ago, but was too scared to broach the subject in case he didn't feel the same. It looked like she had her answer. Plus she was also wrestling with how to break things off with Tyler and having to deal with the resulting consequences from her family. After all she cared what they thought, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to this fake relationship in the first place.

"You've never even met me," she said, suddenly feeling self-conscious about whether he would like what he saw.

"I know enough," he replied simply. "Take a chance, Caroline, get to know me. I dare you."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" She grinned, thinking back to that fateful discussion all those months ago. "I think I might be falling for you too, Klaus."

"So, how about you stop living in that fake relationship once and for all," he suggested. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."


	2. Send Me An Angel

_Send me an angel...right now_

**_London, England - one week later_ **

"Does it always rain like this?" Caroline asked, peering out the water streaked window attempting to see the passing scenery.

"I take it this is your first time in London then?" The cab driver asked, looking at her curiously in the rearview mirror. 

"What gave it away?" She asked, hating that she sounded like such a tourist.

"A few things," he chuckled, knowingly. "So what brings you to our fine city, Miss?"

"Please call me Caroline," she insisted, flashing him a smile. "Oh you know, the usual." For some reason telling a complete stranger that she planned on having sex with a guy she barely knew didn't seem like appropriate conversation material. 

"I'm Tom and it's nice to meet you, Caroline. What's the usual, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, sightseeing for starters…" she trailed off thinking there were definitely a few sites she had every intention of exploring in great depth. She shivered involuntarily imagining his sexy voice in her ear detailing everything he wanted to do to her. 

"Big Ben is spectacular," he noted and Caroline blushed immediately thinking about the only big thing she wanted to see. 

"So I've heard," she said, muffling a giggle. Since when did she giggle like a little girl? Klaus was certainly having an interesting effect on her, not that she was complaining. Ever since their confession just over a week ago she was struggling to control her excitement for their reunion. 

"Do you know anyone in London?" Know was a strong word, yes they'd spoken multiple times over the phone but Caroline wasn't sure it was enough to constitute an actual personal relationship. 

"I, uh, have a friend that lives over here, yes," she replied, thinking friend was a more G rated term than phone sex partner.

"Oh well that's good, it always helps when you have a friend to do things with." Yes, it was much better to have someone to do certain things with, if only her driver knew exactly what that entailed. 

After their conversation, she'd told Tyler she wanted to break up and was moving out of their apartment. He seemed shocked by her admission at first and had tried to change her mind but Caroline was determined and not just because of Klaus and her burgeoning feelings. She was tired of living a lie and didn't want her parent's expectations to continue to take over her life. 

Tyler had taken it remarkably well and Caroline assumed he thought the same deep down but was too cowardly to admit it. He'd even offered to move out so she could have the apartment. Who said a break up couldn't be amicable? Her parents of course had been livid but she was done trying to please them at the expense of her own happiness. Escaping to London during the fall out was definitely perfect timing. 

"Here we are," the driver interrupted her thoughts, pulling up outside a cute looking townhouse in Chelsea. Suddenly the excitement she'd been feeling was replaced by an overwhelming sense of dread. What if he didn't like her, what if the chemistry she thought they had was non-existent in person, worst of all, what if it was awkward? There was all of that phone sex to discuss after all. 

"Are you okay, Caroline?" The driver asked, noticing her sudden change in behaviour.

"Yeah, I just really need to, uh, breath and then use the phone and possibly breath again," she stuttered, feeling like the roof on the black cab was enclosing in on her. 

"You don't have a mobile phone?" He asked turning around and regarding her curiously. 

"Huh?" 

"Sorry I keep forgetting you Americans call it a cell, right?" He asked and she smiled by way of confirmation. 

"It's low on battery," she admitted, sheepishly. "I should have charged it but I guess, uh, I had other things on my mind." 

"Well, I'd lend you mine but it's been playing up. Although it looks like there's a phone box up the street, if you want I can drive you there?" He suggested and she nodded gratefully. "You've never really experienced England until you've been inside one of our red, telephone booths, after all." 

Caroline busied herself with her belongings trying to contain the nerves that had taken up residence in her stomach and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. As they pulled up beside the red box she pulled out a wad of pound notes trying to make sense of the unfamiliar currency. It didn't help that her hands were shaking. 

"It's those two," the driver explained pointing them out helpfully. "I'll give you some small change for the phone if you'd like?"

"Thank, I'd really appreciate that," she replied gratefully as he supplied her the coins she needed. 

"I hope London is everything you hoped it would be, Caroline," he smiled sincerely, placing her baggage on the footpath and climbing back into his cab. She hoped so too. She gave a small wave watching as the black car drove off into the distance. 

What was she doing here? 

As much as she hated to admit it, three months of phone conversations didn't mean anything serious. She didn't even know what Klaus looked like. 

Katherine had insisted on a full investigation before she travelled across the pond to meet someone who could, according to her, potentially be a serial killer. Caroline knew Katherine had her best interests at heart but she didn't want to spoil the mystery. Call her a crazy romantic, but things had been perfect up until this point and the thought of seeing him for the first time was something that meant so much to her. 

She steeled her nerves and entered the phone box, realising just how much luggage she had given the scarce amount of room available. Caroline grabbed the phone, inserting a bunch of coins hoping they'd equal the cost of a local call before dialling the number she knew from memory. She felt her heart beat quicken waiting for his familiar voice to fill her ear. 

"Hello?" He asked, making Caroline go momentarily weak at the knees. His voice always had that effect, but she was always fortunate enough to be sitting, unlike now. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"It's me."

"Caroline?" 

"The one and only," she murmured, trying to calm her nerves but failing miserably. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked and she could sense the anxiety in his tone. 

"Well," she began wondering whether she should voice her concerns. "I'm in London."

"That's a good start," he chuckled nervously. "I know I've already offered, but do you need me to pick you up from Heathrow, love? It's no trouble." 

Caroline softened immediately knowing this wasn't his first offer. She didn't want to put him out so had refused on a number of occasions. The fact he was asking again demonstrated just how kind he was. 

"Uh, I'm actually just down the street, in a phone booth," she replied weakly, thinking just how weird that sounded. "That would explain the strange number. Well, you didn't have to call beforehand you can just come inside."

"I could…" 

"Are you having second thoughts, love," he murmured, obviously reading her thoughts. 

"Maybe," she squeaked. "I'm just so nervous and the fact I can't breathe but can still talk is slightly impressive but also extremely unnerving." 

"Shhh, it's okay, love. Trust me so am I," he agreed. "I think I've changed clothes and cleaned my place about ten times now."

"Glad to see we also have OCD tendencies in common," she laughed, despite her nerves. 

"I completely understand if you are, I mean we barely know each other at the end of the day."

"Exactly," she shot back. "You could be a serial killer for all I know."

"I think I lack the attention to detail for that particular profession," he joked. "Although I do understand your reservations." 

"Blame my best friend Katherine for putting those thoughts in my head," she groaned. "I want to see you Klaus, I'm just so scared." 

"About what, Caroline?"

"That I won't live up to your expectations," she admitted, knowing her doubts were on full show. 

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," he murmured. "You have exceeded every expectation I ever had, I just worry that you won't think the same about me." 

"Well, that's just silly," she assured him quickly. Caroline was crazy for this guy and suddenly the nerves she had vanished. This is exactly where she was meant to be. 

With him.

"I'm glad to hear that, love," he said and she could tell he was grinning into the phone. 

"So what's for dinner? You know I'm absolutely starving after that long flight."

"Well, you've come to the right place, my mother's famous Beef Wellington is on the menu."

"I have no idea what that is but I'm willing to give anything a try."

"I have so much to teach you," he laughed. "So how about you head on down when you're ready of course."

"When I'm ready?"

"Well, I just figured you were changing into your Superwoman outfit in the phone booth, I mean that's what they are for, after all." 

"Be careful what you wish for, Mikaelson," she promised. 

"See you soon."

* * *

She stood on his doorstep taking deep breaths before she knocked. 

Even with all his reassurance Caroline was still nervous. It wasn't because she didn't want him, because every fibre of her being was telling her the opposite. She held up her hand and knocked tentatively on the red door. She heard footsteps, each movement causing her to hold her breath. The door flew open and Caroline was immediately floored wondering what to look at first.

Should she focus on his dark blonde curls that she wanted to run through her fingers, the dark blue eyes that stared intensely into hers or the crimson lips that were curved into a welcoming smile? And that was all before he flashed those dimples.

"Well, it's about time," he greeted her, gesturing for her to come inside. "Dinner is ready." 

"You don't know just how famished I am" she murmured knowing she wasn't just talking about food. She figured it was probably best they stick to the non X-rated stuff first but afterwards all bets were off, she had travelled all that way and Klaus looked good enough to devour. 

Handing him her bags and coat she walked inside realising this was exactly where she needed to be right now. Yes he was gorgeous but Caroline knew then and there that she fell in love with him months ago. 


	3. Angel of Mine

_I look at you, looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free._

**_London, England_ **

"This might just be my favourite food," Caroline sighed happily, pushing away her empty plate.

"I'm sure my mother would be glad to hear that, love," Klaus said from across the table. Although she'd felt apprehensive at first, Caroline was beginning to feel some of the initial awkwardness slipping away. She wasn't ready to kiss him though, even though his crimson lips looked so inviting.

"I don't know many guys that can cook," she admitted, thinking about Tyler's lack of culinary skills. "Or can clean so thoroughly."

"I have many talents," he grinned, flashing her those adorable dimples. They needed to come with a warning they were that disarming. It didn't help that she already knew about some of those talents either. "Would you like some dessert?" Every sensation was telling Caroline she wanted dessert, preferably of the non food type.

"Um, no," she mumbled trying to contain her arousal but failing miserably. "I'm fine." If you counted being flustered as fine, that was.

"How about we take our wine into the lounge room in front of the fire?"

Could this situation be any more like a romance novel? Pity she was three quarters aroused and one quarter scared out of her mind and had no idea how to act. Their brief conversation on the phone earlier and subsequent confession had somewhat allayed her fears but now face-to-face they were returning with a vengeance. It seemed so much easier to talk to him over the phone than in person.

"Sure," she murmured, following him and trying to ignore how cute his ass looked in those dark denim jeans. She shook her head trying to snap out of the trance he'd put her in but every wiggle was weakening her resolve. Her nerves had now been replaced by raw desire, what was wrong with her?

Oh that's right, she hadn't had sex in forever and over the phone didn't count, unfortunately.

Her attraction to Klaus had already solidified from miles away but now being this close was so overwhelming. It didn't hurt that he'd been an absolute gentleman. After showing her to her room (yes a separate room) and cooking her an amazing dinner with easy conversation she suddenly had no idea what to do.

Her heart, head and impulses were all in deep conflict and Caroline wasn't quite sure how to reconcile them into one clear solution. She sat by him on the couch accidentally grazing his arm and trying to ignore the shivers his skin caused.

"So, you must be tired after your long flight?" He asked, his blue eyes penetrating hers. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? She noticed the necklaces peeking out from his navy Henley wanting nothing more than to pull on them and bring his lips to hers. She didn't want to seem desperate though, she did just meet him officially for the first time about an hour ago.

"A little, but I'm just excited to be in a new place."

"I'll have to take you sightseeing then," he smiled, taking a sip of his red wine. "Is there anything you want to see in particular?" You, she thought immediately, every single inch of his bare skin.

"I've heard Big Ben is spectacular," she bit out, remembering her reaction when the cab driver mentioned it earlier.

"It is," he agreed. "You mentioned how much you like Shakespeare, so I thought a visit to Stratford Upon Avon would be good too."

"I'd like that," she murmured, thinking again how thoughtful he was.

"So…"

"So…" he repeated.

The silence was doing nothing to help the situation. Why did she think it would be so easy to travel across the other side of the world and pick up where they'd left off? There was no denying their attraction but making that first move was eluding her.

"Actually, uh, I am tired so maybe I should go to bed," she explained, albeit feebly.

"Of course," he replied, his disappointed tone not lost on her. "We can sight see in the morning when you are well rested."

"Sounds great," she smiled weakly, climbing off the couch before another awkward silence ensued. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Caroline," he murmured. "Sweet dreams."

She knew there'd be dreams but more of the sexually frustrated kind. Finding her way into the sparse guest bedroom, Caroline was kicking herself for being such a wuss; it was obvious he didn't bite, well not in a bad way. She peeled off her jumper followed by her shirt, jeans and bra wondering what she was going to wear to bed.

Caroline shivered thinking just how cold she was and how she'd underestimated the weather, although she figured Klaus would keep her warm so she didn't need to bother with actual clothing. She rifled through her case pulling out an array of skimpy lingerie, knowing that wasn't going to keep her warm tonight, even if it was pretty. Locating a fitted, white t-shirt she pulled it over her head figuring that would have to do under the circumstances. Now, what was she going to wear on the bottom?

"Caroline, I forgot to give you a towel," Klaus knocked, opening the door before she could shield herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…." his eyes roamed over her body, taking in every single curve and given his reaction Caroline was starting believe he wasn't sorry at all.

"I was just uh looking for something to wear to bed, you know I didn't realise just how cold it would be…"

"Clearly," he smirked, unable to help himself his eyes resting on her taut nipples straining through her tight top.

"They have a mind of their own," she joked, trying to find the funny side of this weird situation. Although that didn't stop her from folding her arms over her chest protectively.

"I should have knocked before barging in," he finally replied, his gaze now meeting hers. "I'll just leave this here and let you go to sleep."

"Wait!"

"Is there something you need?" Yes, you, she thought, trying to steel her nerves.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep yet?"

"Well, we could watch a movie, play Monopoly or I could make you some hot chocolate?" He suggested.

"As much as I want to whip your ass at Monopoly, Mikaelson," she joked, her competitive side coming out in full force. "I'm probably about to make the biggest fool of myself right now, but, uh, don't you want me?"

"Trust me that isn't the problem," Klaus confirmed quickly. "I've never wanted anyone more than you, Caroline."

"I just figured after all our conversations on the telephone that you'd be more forward, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders, self consciously.

"It is taking every fibre of my being not to ravage you right now," he groaned. "You seemed so scared on the phone before and I didn't want to rush you, that's all."

"As honorable as that is, what if I told you I wanted you to rush me," she murmured, boldly removing her arms from her chest. "Like right now."

"I'd ask why we're still talking, love," he growled, closing the distance between them.

She reacted immediately, her hands seizing handfuls of his shirt to steady herself and pull him closer so that he was rubbing against her teasingly. She could feel his heart beating like a drum, reverberating through her chest as he threaded one hand through her golden waves, and one splayed out against her heart tenderly. With a soft sigh he whispered.

"We can stop."

"Don't stop, ever," she panted, his beautiful gesture doing nothing to extinguish the arousal pulsing through her veins.

His lips found hers greedily, his tongue delving deep into the warmth of her mouth. All of the fantasies she'd imagined over the phone didn't come close to the real thing. Her hands moved to his back, tracing every contour and pulling him closer, if that was possible. He reluctantly left her mouth, feathering kisses across her collar bone and teasing the valley between her breasts. She moaned, willing him to move lower. Klaus took that as an invitation and pulled up her t-shirt, watching gleefully as her creamy breasts sprang free. He converged on them, his mouth attaching to one of her pert nipples and massaging the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She cried out, the sensations caused by his touch taking over her entire body. She managed to fumble her way to his jeans, unbuttoning and pulling them downwards, desperate to see the burgeoning erection she could feel against her. He was straining against his grey briefs and she knew the moment she'd been waiting for the past months was imminent. He detached his mouth, picking her up and making her yelp in surprise, pulling her legs around him as they stumbled towards the bed.

His gaze was intense and unwavering, the raw lust in them causing a flash of heat straight to her core. If one look could cause that many sensations she wasn't sure what other tricks he had up his sleeve. Klaus laid her out on the bed, his eyes firmly trained on her, removing her panties slowly followed by his briefs. He was everything she'd imagined and so much more. The fact there were now no boundaries between them only making her shiver in anticipation.

He climbed onto the bed and moved towards her, his predatory instincts not lost on Caroline. She inhaled sharply waiting for him to pounce knowing that she needed him right now and, after all these months, foreplay wasn't necessary. He pinned her beneath him, their lips reuniting with a heated intensity. He fastened her hands above her head and trailed kisses along her body starting with her neck and travelling further south, moving teasingly over her breasts and barely grazing her hard nipples. As she cried out in equal parts excitement and frustration he made his way across her abdomen.

She bucked her hips excitedly sensing his destination and the pleasure it would incite. He surprised her inserting two fingers into her already wet centre, delving deep into her silky folds. She gasped, the sudden sensations close to tipping her over the edge. She'd been waiting for this for months and all Caroline knew was she needed him now.

"Please," she bit out, struggling to convey her desires as they rubbed against each other.

"What do you want?" He groaned, pushing his fingers further inside making her wriggle in anticipation.

"You, inside me, now," she eventually let out, her subsequent moan not lost on him. Klaus rallied into action pushing into her forcefully. The initial rhythm began slowly before their speed and intensity increased. Caroline allowed the sensations to take over not quite sure what he was doing to her, but not really caring it felt that good. She panted, matching his speed and feeling her orgasm begin to build. He delved deeper sensing her impending climax.

"How do you like that?" He asked, his breath ragged as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Oh my god, yes," she shouted, all inhibitions well and truly lost. She felt the desire that had been building for so long ripple through her body, ending in the most delicious reward. She wasn't sure how long she'd been crying out before he followed, his guttural moans sounding out not long after. Klaus collapsed onto her, his fast breathing matching hers as they lay together coming down from the high they'd so desperately craved.

They laid there for while tangled between the sheets, their limbs still firmly entwined as they attempted to calm their arousal which had slowly began to ebb away.

"Sorry I was, uh, a little excited after all this time, love," he admitted sheepishly, rolling over onto the bed next to her.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked propping her head up and looking at him curiously. "If that's what I have to look forward to then please sign me up."

"I think you were always on the register," he quipped, pulling her towards him so her head was firmly nestled in the crook of his neck and her golden waves splayed across his chest.

"As a foreigner, I'm not sure about the greatness that is Big Ben but this is my kind of sightseeing," she joked, placing chaste kisses across his bare skin.

"Oh I see, you're only interested in my body," he baulked. "I feel so cheap, love."

"I'm extremely interested in your body but I'll have you know it's much more than that," she grinned knowingly, looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't have flown this far just for anyone, you know that right?"

"So you're willing to stay for a while?"

"Yeah I think I might be."

Caroline melted into his arms, thinking just maybe fate had given her the nudge she needed and she'd found everything she ever wanted. As the rain outside pattered on the roof, they fell asleep in each other's arms completely sated. 

Eighteen months later they wed in a cute, English church in his parent's village. When people asked how they met, Klaus and Caroline would joke about how a wrong number led to their happy ending. However, they chose to omit the phone sex then and when their two, young children asked years later. 


End file.
